Movie Day
by Thesuperduperhero1
Summary: The Avengers have kids! Iron Man's daughter has put together a movie, consisting of clips from before the kids were born to that very day. This is my first fanfic so I'm looking for reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Movie Day

James Bucky Romanov-Rogers

Powers- super strength, slowed age process, super healing, and super agility.

Skills- uses vibranium shield, good leader, martial arts expert

Super name-The American

Parents- Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov; Captain America aka Steve Rogers

Siblings- Anastasia Romanov-Rogers

Anastasia Margaret Romanov- Rogers

Powers- super strength, slowed age process, super healing, super agility, enhanced senses

Skills- good with guns, martial arts expert, nunchucks

Super name- Silent Guardian

Parents- the Black Widow aka Natasha Romanov; Captain America aka Steve Rogers

Siblings- James Romanov Rogers

Chris Francis Barton

Powers-none

Skills- bow and arrow, martial arts expert, and superior aim

Super name- Hawkeye

Parents- Hawkeye aka Clint Barton; Mockingbird aka Bobbi Morse

Siblings- Artemis Barton; Jay Barton

Amanda Elena Stark

Powers- none

Skills- advanced science degree, martial arts, iron suit

Super name- Iron Girl

Parents- Iron Man aka Tony Stark; Pepper Potts

Siblings-none

Emilia Thorsdaughter

Powers- God-like strength, Ability to control The Sword of Maku, flight

Skills- Expert on legends and magic spells, Asgardian warrior

Super name- Magia

Parents- Thor; Jane Foster

Siblings- Stephanus Thorson

Stephanus Thorson

Powers- God-like strength, ability to control Odin's staff, flight

Skills- Asgardian warrior, wisdom

Super name- Stephan

Parents- Thor; Jane Foster

Siblings- Emilia Thorsdaughter

Sofia Scarlet Banner

Powers- Shoots gamma rays out of hands, green glowing skin

Skills- gymnast, expert hacker

Super name- Gamma Girl

Parents- Hulk aka Bruce Banner; Betty Ross

Siblings- Brandon Banner

Brandon John Banner

Powers- ability to soak up gamma energy, then shoot out through hands, super strength

Skills- expert on weapons and alien tech

Super name- Gamma Man

Parents- Hulk aka Bruce Banner; Betty Ross

Siblings- Sophia Banner


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Avengers.**

 **Author's Note:**

I just wanted to let you guys know the first page is just a "key" telling you what characters are who. I will try to continue updating on a schedule. New chapters WILL be posted.

 **Thank you. Enjoy!**

Movie Day

"I'll put this part in here, and this there..." Said Amanda STARK. She was putting together a bunch of home videos to show everyone. This was a big thing for her, because she had been filming a long time. Amanda had also gotten some videos off everyone's' phones. She even got some footage from JARVIS from before she was born!

"Miss Amanda, your parents are calling you for dinner in their room."

"Ok JARVIS, I'll be right there. And finished!" Amanda then skipped out of the room.

"Hey honey, what were you doing in the library?" Asked Pepper.

"I was finishing my movie. I'm gonna see if we can have a movie day with everyone the day after tomorrow. Do you think anyone can come?"

"I'm sure everyone will be able to come." Tony assured her, "JARVIS, ask everyone if they can come to movie day Saturday in the main level."

"Sir, Everyone can come," JARVIS said a few minutes later.

"Ask Emilia if she could contact Thor and Jane, please?" Amanda Blurted out. "What? They should see it too," she added when her parents gave her confused faces

Steve was making spaghetti for dinner when JARVIS asked if he would go to the home movie marathon.

"Sure I'll go. Amanda is really talented. It should be fun." Steve said. "Hey, you guys have to stay home Saturday. Amanda has finished her movie and we are watching it." Steve yelled at Ana, Steve, and Chris, who were playing Mario Kart in the next room.

"Ok," was all they said, being concentrated on their game. Then Natasha stepped out of the elevator with 3 grocery bags.

"Hey honey, what's for dinner?" Asked Natasha.

"Spaghetti. Are you staying here Saturday for Amanda's movie?" Steve said.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? As long as everyone else is there," Natasha answered, looking over at the teens playing video games.

"Everyone should be there. Kids, it's time for dinner! See you later Chris!" Steve said loudly, having to yell over Chris's sound of defeat.

" So, Father, can you come to the movie marathon Saturday?" Emilia asked her father over the inter-dimensional telephone her mother and Tony Stark built so she could talk to her parents in Asgard.

"Of course my daughter. Your mother and I will gladly come. It can be a bonding time for us. I can't wait to see the Avengers again!" Thor exclaimed. He hadn't been to Midgard in a long time. "

"Bye daddy, I'm going to go shopping with Ana," Sophia told her dad.

"Ok, but be careful," Bruce said.

"Dad, I'm always careful, and carefree. JARVIS, pull me up a cab, will you?"

"Yes Ms. Sophia. A driver is waiting for you on level -1." As if on cue, Ana came out of the elevator.

"Come on! There is a pair of stilettos calling out Ana!" Ana said

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Laughed Sophia.

While Ana and Sophia went shopping, James and Chris were

Hanging out in the Hangout.

"So James, what do you want to do? Ana and Sophia are shopping, Amanda and Emilia are working out, and everyone else is on a mission."

"I don't know, how about we go see if Amanda needs help?" James replied.

"Well, I think I will actually go down to the pool and take some laps. You have fun, okay? Bye," Chris said, all in one breath. Then, he got on the elevator and left.

"Hey babe, what's up? You need something?" Amanda said when James came down to her tech lab.(Amanda and James were dating)

"I was wondering if you need any help with the movie or something. Chris is down swimming laps," James answered.

"Actually, I think I have got everything set up. JARVIS is putting the T.V. upstairs, Ana and Sofia are getting popcorn, and I sent Stephanus out to get lunch for tomorrow."

"Well, can I help you with anything else?"

"Yes. You can give me a kiss, right here," Amanda pointed to her lips. James then proceeded to give Amanda a sweet, irresistible kiss.

 **Ending Note: This was a short chapter, but I will try to make the others longer.**


End file.
